peddie days
by Peddie4TheWindXx
Summary: hi guys here are some peddie one shots hope you like rated T form some chapters xx
1. sinner no more

**Hey guys I was thinking about doing some unrelated one shots so here they are I will be updating as soon as possible I am also writing a jeroy story so make sure you check that out too **** xxxx**

**Eddie: what do you need to tell them? **

**Me: I do not own house of Anubis **

**Eddie: yay I'm in these stories rock on *smiles stupidly***

**Me: ...okay then hope you guys like **** next chapter will be up soon **

Eddies POV

I was walking in the woods outside the gate house I still can't believe Patricia is on team evil it's all my fault I should have stayed with her I have to rescue her soul before it's too late I heard a scream from inside the gate house the door opened so I hid behind a bush

"I'm done with you" I heard Robert bellow

"Stop let go" I heard a girl shot back...wait was that Patricia

I heard a thud and footsteps then the gate house door closed I ran out from my hiding spot and there I saw a small fragile body lying on the forest floor weeping...Patricia

"PATRICIA!" I yelled running over to her

I scoped her of the floor cradling her in my arms

"What happened" I asked

"He he w-was angry a-and started to yell saying I-I was useless and couldn't find any more s-sinners so h-he hit me a-and then dumped me out here" she managed to get out between sobs before breaking down again I was turning red with anger how can he just do that to her she wasn't useless she was amazing and how dare he hit her he will pay and I mean big time I could rip a tree out of the ground right now

"Eddie I'm scared" she looked up at me with her emerald green eyes her checks where tear stained she looked so defeated it broke my heart

"He will pay Patricia don't worry I will protect you no matter what" I said kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry for what I said before I was angry I don't hate you I..."

"Shhhh its okay I'm just happy you're safe I love you and I would kill myself if I lost you" I spoke as confidently as possible

"y-you love me" she asked eyes widening with every word

"y-yea" I hesitated She broke out into the biggest grin I've ever seen she leaned in and peaked me on the lips "I love you slim ball" she giggled "really" "yea" "I love you too yaker" "you already said that" "I know" and with that I carried her in my arms back to the house


	2. prom:dont be nervous

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy so I will update 2 chapters for you hope you like it**

**Eddie:*cough***

**Me: oh right I don't own house if Anubis xxx**

**Eddie: good oh I'm in this story yeah **

**Me: hope you guys like **

**This will be around the time of the end of season 4 KT has left to live with her auntie because the mystery became too much Nina, mick and amber came back and willow stayed **

Patricia's POV 

Prom hooray no not really I hate prom girls parading around in stupid puffy dresses and getting all done up just for a bunch of Neanderthals (guys) who are too busy looking at other girls to notice the girl that put all the work in to impress them and here I am sat in my room watching all the girls in my house running around trying to get ready and of course I have to as well because stupid slime ball asked me to go with him

"Patricia come on you have to get ready" amber squeaked in a hi pitched voice

"Um amber we have three hours till prom calm down" I said like I was talking to a child

"Yes we only have three hours Patricia and you haven't even started to get ready" Mara panicked while trying to straighten her hair in the mirror

"Chill Mara" I decided to give in "fine I will start my hair okay"

"I will do it" Nina and willow shouted across the room

"No you are both too busy I have finished my hair so I will start Patricia's relax guys "joy said calmly

"Thanks joy" I smiled sitting at ambers dresser

"no problem" she smiles back at me through the mirror flouncing my hair up she leaned down whispering "and I know your nervous" in my ear

"What do you mean nervous" I snapped whipping my head round to face her

"We both know how nervous Eddie makes you plus you can't dance and its prom you have to dance so air go your nervous" she giggled finishing of my hair it was in big corkscrew curls so it fell just above my shoulders my bangs where plated and pined to the side with a crystal incrusted grip that hade a small navy blue flower on

"Thanks joy it looks great" I stood up hugging her

"It's cool now let's go do are makeup" she said

I applied foundation, powder and a peachy blush then I put some light brown eye shadow on my lid and dark brown in my crease I lightly lined my lid with brown eye liner and added brown mascara before finishing off with peachy coloured lipstick and vanilla lip gloss different to what I usually where but I liked it, it looked more natural I turned around to see all the girls staring at me hair and makeup done as well joys hair was curly as normal a tiara sitting on top of her head light makeup and green eye shadow Nina's hair was pulled up into a pony tail strands of her curly hair hanging from either sides of her face and had dark eye make up on willows hair was plated to one side and tied with a big yellow bow at the top of the plate and a small one at the bottom and was wearing bright makeup Maras hair was in a bun with a bun net with crystals on her makeup was slightly darker than Nina's ambers hair was straight with her fringe clipped back her makeup was as normal but with bright pink lip stick

"Awe Patricia you look so pretty" they all cooed

"Time for the dress SQUEE" willow jumped up grabbing are dresses and handing them to us we all finally finished we had 5 minutes left I was wearing a Safire stone neck less my dress was white and went to bellow my knees it had a navy blue bow tied around the waist and being me I had to be different so I put on my navy blue ankle converses joys dress was olive green and mid-thigh and she was wearing olive green wedges willows dress was just above the knee and light yellow covered in white and yellow sequins and she had yellow heels on and some yellow bracelets Nina had a deep red mermaid dress on strappy red heels and ruby earrings Maras dress was black long at the back and short at the front and she had sequined black heels on and amber had a bright pink what looked like a princess dress on to the floor so you couldn't see her shoes we started to make are way down stairs I saw Eddie in a black suit with a white tie as all the couples made their way out of the house to the dance I cleared my throat Eddie looked up at me smiling widely

"Beautiful" he whispered in my ear taking my hand I went to walk out the door when he pulled me the other way I look at him curiously

"Come hear" he said covering my eyes "don't be nervous" he whispered sending shivers don't my spine I could tell he was leading me out the back door I was confused prom was the other way

"Open" he said I open my eyes to see the trees draped in fairy lights and a boom box on the bench he pulled out a remote switching on the stereo and it played on of my only favourite songs that isn't rock the song flightless bird and American mouth filled the air

"Eddie it's beautiful but I don't dance" I smiled sweetly

"you do now" he smiled cockily then picking me up and spinning me around before placing me on his feet I wrapped my arms round his neck as he grabbed my waist with strong warm hands as I danced standing on his feet I nestled my head into the crooked of his neck the sound finished as he pick me up bridal style setting me down on a bench kissing my neck nibbling on my collar bone I pulled his head up and we started a very heated make out season where I ended up on his lap

I through my head back shouting "BEST PROM EVER" he just laughed and carried me back to his room

**Hope you guys like sorry if it was a bit too long xx**


	3. best summer vacation ever!

**Hi guys hope you like the chapter the idea was taken from twilight but I thought about putting it into a Peddie story hope you guys like it I don't own house of Anubis **

Eddie's POV 

"BRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG" my alarm went off like crazy I rolled over huffing basically punching the stupid piece of crap yet it still kept going off like a kid on red bull I through my covers off grabbing the alarm I slammed it against the wall a couple of times before it finally gave up

"Die bitch" I laughed chucking it in the bin

I looked in the mirror my hair was sticking up at all angles I was wearing my favourite sick puppies t-shirt some grey boxers and a pair of black sports socks I did not look good unlike the girl leaning against my door frame who looked as radiant as ever in her PJ's a pair or grey shorts and white long sleeved top her hair in a lose pony tail I smiled down at my beautiful Yaker

"Morning sunshine someone's grouchy today" she giggled referring to the alarm clock incident

"it wouldn't shut up" I said pouting

"Doesn't mean we need to go breaking everything dose it" she spoke softly walking inside my room and wrapping her arms round my neck

"So" I huffed

"Don't get stroppy on me mister" she warned

I just laughed wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her in closer and into a bear hug breathing in the scent of her hair she smelled like apples she was bare foot she shrunk a good inch or 2 without heels she was so small she smiled at me before placing her hands on my shoulders going up on her tip toes and pecking my lips lightly my phone went off on my bed side table I unlocked the screen before beaming up at my girlfriend

" taxi to the jet is coming in 20 better go get ready gorges" I told her it was the day after school ended for the summer most of the house including my roommate Fabien had already left for their vacations and I was about to take Patricia on what has to be the best vacation ever

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" she pleaded

"It's a surprise silly" I winked

"You won't even give me a clue" she moaned

"I did I said its hot and a very nice place so dress nice" I corrected her

"Wow that helps Eddie" sarcasm dripping from her tongue

"Why thank you now go get ready" I ordered

"FINE" she yelled slamming my door shut and stomping away I just laughed to myself and began to get dressed

15 minutes later still Eddie's POV

Finally I was ready blue jeans black high tops blue check shirt and brown leather jacket I combed my hair and put my black ice watch on grabbing my suitcase wheeling it out the door I made my way to the entrance of Anubis house to spot 2 large dark purple suitcases already in their place I heard heels clicking and looked up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on descending the stairs Patricia smiled at me her hair was back to her natural light brown colour curled and fell below her shoulders parted in the middle natural barely noticeable makeup a pale blue dress that came mid-thigh wide black belt and black open toed heels she just took my breath away

"Close your mouth you will catch flies Edison" she laughed

"Sorry" I laughed back just then we heard a loud honk

"I guess are ride is here" we said at the same time laughing even harder we said are goodbyes to the remaining house of Anubis members and of course Trudy before walking out the door and slipping into the jet black cab before it sped off to the private airport were the private jet is parked I sound like such a snob ha me and Patricia didn't speak the whole way there we just shared a comfortable silence are fingers entwined

After the landing of the jet no ones POV

Patricia rushed of the stuffy jet as fast as she could she desperately wanted to know where the hell they where she walked down the steps in complete awe eyes wide mouth agape

"RIO" she screamed flinging herself at her boyfriend "you brought me to Rio I love you I love you I love you" she kissed his check "thank you so much Eddie"

"Why say thank you were not there yet" he taunted

"It can't get better than this can it" she questioned

"On the contrary my sweet Patricia it can" he smiled smugly grabbing her hand and pulling her away to the Harbour where he got in a little boat patting the seat next to him

"Where to now" she whined

"Are destination dear yaker" Eddie said

"Oh yay" Patricia jumped into the seat next to him Eddie laughed at her sudden outburst of joy before he started the engine and pulled out of the harbour

Patricia smiled widely leaning over the side of the boat dipping the tips of her fingers in the water hair blowing in the wind nothing can be better than this she thought but boy was she wrong

"Put this on" Eddie told her handing her a blind fold

"Why"

"Just do it please"

"Okay" she sighed tying the piece of fabric wrong her eyes folding her arms across her chest

Soon after, the boat stopped Eddie got out making his way to Patricia's side grasping her hand pulling her out of the boat Patricia felt sand under her feet Eddie stepped behind her and undid the blind fold words could not describe what she was seeing in front of her was the most beautiful island she'd ever seen, giant trees multi coloured flowers a white sand beach even a small waterfall the hot sun shone on her pale arms she was for the first time in her life speechless

"Like?" Eddie asked smirking at her reaction

"I can't believe you did all this for me" she said "what's the island called"

"Isle Patricia" he smiled she turned around hugging him

"There are no words to describe how much I'm thankful" she whispered in his ear

"Actions speak louder than words" he raised his eyebrows

"Later"

Eddie scooped her of her feet her heels in her hands as he carried her into their super modern house and into their room setting her down on the bed kissing her passionately her hands in his hair him playing with the hem of her shirt

"We have to unpack" she said breathing heavily after pulling away

"Later" he laughed at her reason for breaking their make out session pulling himself off her and grabbing his trunks

"Where are you going" she asked

"Beach get ready" he said closing the door

She got ready into a baby yellow bikini and tied her hair into a high pony and walking out the door to see Eddie standing in the sand in white swimming trunks she drew her attention to his chest his six pack and biceps she bit her bottom lip he just laughed posing for her she laughed back posing too

"Nice" he winked she just hit him playfully "get on my back"

"Okay" she jumped on his back wrapping her arms round his neck as he ran to the edge of the waterfall

"Ready"

"as I'll ever be" she squeezed her eyes shut and griped onto his shoulders as he jumped in they both bobbed up out of the water laughed he grabbed wait pulling her in to him and kissed her with tenderness the two kissed under the waterfall till the sun set and we all know what happened next….;)


	4. in the rain

**I feel like a bad person sorry for not updating I have been really busy but here you go the next chapter xx **

_**Being cliché in the rain **_

Patricia's POV 

being Patricia I had to leave my chem and history books in my locker I realised when my and Eddie where walking back to Anubis I ran back to school and Eddie being the slime ball he is decided to follow me without me noticing I grabbed my books slamming my locker door shut to revel Eddie wearing a cocky smirk on his face after making me jumped

"aww yaker didn't realise you scare so easy" he chuckled wrapping his arms round my waist from behind my stomach filled with butterfly's but no way was I ever going to admit to that "I'll protect you" his voice was muffled against my hair

I smiled at his sweetness but I have a bad girl rep to keep to so I unwrapped myself from his hold before turning around and replying with a bitter

"I'm good thanks"

We left the school only discovering it was raining not just raining but RAINING great I thought Eddie being the smart one and bringing his sick puppies jumper with him just in case I just huffed and pulled my blazer tighter around me and my already soaked skin Eddie saw my discomfort taking off his jumper and handing it to me I shook my head pushing it away

"yaker why" he asked

"We are not one of those couples and plus your catch a cold" I replied

"Better me than you" he said not taking no for an answer and putting the jumper on me and started laughing

"What" I scowled

"You look so small in that jumper its huge on you"

"Well duh its yours and I'm a lot smaller than you"

"True that" he finished are conversation

We took about 5 more minutes before we got to the path leading to the house

"I'm soaked" I complained

"Well how about you go get dry and into one of my warm t-shirts and I make us some pancakes and we have a scary movie marathon in my room cool" he offered

"Cool" I smiled reaching for the double doors but Eddie pulled me back

"What now" I whined

"what's a good cliché walk in the rain without the perfect ending" I knew exactly what he meant I laced my arms round his neck grinning before kissing him passionately before skipping of to get into one of his really comfortable shirts that smelled so great

**Thanks for reading ** **I think it turned out pretty good please tell me what you think and review thanks ****xxxx **


	5. the choclate cake mess

**Sorry for not updating sooner here's chapter 5 please review thanks guys~xoxoxox **

Patricia'sPOV 

Alife's 17 birthday is in 2 days and willows gone all crazy party mode especially as its for her boyfriend or as she would call it her beau I never understand why people call there boyfriend's that I call mine dofus because he is one anyway I'm drifting of topic willow is bossing people around telling them what to do me and Eddie have been put in charge of making the cake not a good Idea considering my boyfriend love's sweet food like pancakes, cookies and Ice-cream but most of all cake and to make it worse its Alife's favourite triple chocolate fudge cake with whipped cream which also happens to be Eddies favourite cake so I have to keep a close eye on him but so far so good he is sat on a chair in the dining room listening to music and I'm doing a good job on the cake I have make the cake batter just got to mix it with this stupid whisk thing just put it in the bowl and turn it on the whisk was on top speed and I put it in the wrong angle cake batter exploded all over my face

"CRAP" I yelled wiping chocolate from my eyes Eddie heard all the noise and took his head phones of placing them on the table he looked up at me paused then laughed his head off I smiled I loved hearing him laugh his laugh was so cute but I was not in the mood he opened his mouth to speak but I raised a chocolaty hand in front of me

"don't say a word" I growled then folded my arms across my chest Eddie sighed looking at me he stood up walking into the kitchen he stood behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist

"Why so grumpy yaker this is funny" he said pulling me in closer I struggled out of his grasp stepping away and refusing to look at him

"No it's not it's embarrassing" I admitted he turned me around bending down to my height

"Babe it's not everyone messes up sometimes" I smiled he always knew how to make me feel better he kissed my check then poked the tip of my nose licking his finger

"yum good work yaker this is nice" he grinned smugly I just hit him on the arm

"finish mixing this the stick it in the oven please while I go get changed and don't eat any" I asked

"sure beautiful anything and don't worry I won't eat any" he winked I pulled him in for a quick hug before rushing upstairs I had short shower to rinse the chocolate out of my hair I dried of slipping in to a pair of white shorts one of eddies t-shits that looked like a dress on me and a pair of fluffy slippers I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and made my way back down stairs just in time to hear the oven ding I quickly put on some oven gloves and took the cake out of the oven

"good job slime ball" I complimented Eddies baking skills

"thanks yaker whip cream time" Eddie smirked

"oh yeah" I grabbed the can opening it

"no yaker you have to shake it first…" he panicked to late the whip cram exploded all over Eddie

"opps" I giggled

"I'm going to get you for this missy"

"no Eddie I just got cleaned up"

"oh well" he shrugged chasing me round the kitchen wrapping me in a bear hug

"ewww Eddie"

"I love you to yaker" we both burst out laughing "maybe we should just buy a cake"

"good Idea" I agreed

**Thanks for reading please review~xoxoxox**


	6. the fire

**Hey guys please review I didn't get that many reviews on my last chapter **** but a huge huge thank you too ****sarvaniluvsbooks****you have reviewed on each one of my chapters basically thanks for that and your reviews are really sweet thanks xoxoxox**** this chapters idea came from waterloo road when Chlo got trapped in the girl toilets when there was a ****fire **

EddiesPOV

_Yay history no not yay this is like my worst lesson I hate it with a passion and to make it worse I'm not even with my yaker who is currently in English the complete other side of the school I prefer English I would love to be with her but the only problem is the English block is right next to the canteen it makes my stomach growl smelling the pizzas come out of the oven _I let my thoughts about Patricia and pizza wander for a couple more minutes before getting picked on by miss diamond the history teacher tall tanned skin straight black hair that rested just above her shoulders and big coco brown eyes most boys in are year had a crush on her even Fabien stuttered around her but not me

"Edison" miss diamond snapped her head around to look at me "can you tell me what Conner just said"

"Urmm…err" I mumbled raking my brain for the answer "he said….urmm….the answer to your question isssss…" she raised an eyebrow cockily crossing her arms staring blankly expecting a answer I didn't know I thought just then the bell rang _yes saved by the bell _but wait we still had half an hour of class left and that ringing wasn't the lunch bell it was the fire bell probably just practice

"right class head outside please thank you hurry up leave all belongings behind" miss called holding the door open and shooing kids out I clutched onto my bag for dear life I wasn't leave that behind it cost 200 bucks I hurried out the door heading to the front of the school

"no running please, stand In your house's" my dad was trying to yell over the commotion of what looked like worried students why were they so worried it was only a drill right I saw Trudy, willow and the rest of the house members I jogged over to Fabien

"Hey man where Patricia you hade English with her right" I asked

"Yea she went to the toilets you know the ones right next to the canteen" he exclaimed I nodded along "I'm sure she will be out in a minuet" he gave me a sincere smile before turning around to talk to KT

"pupils I am afraid to say there has been a fire in the canteen it is quite large and spreading fast stay in your houses so your house mother can check your all there and safe" my dad told us wait fire in the canteen my yaker was right by the canteen suddenly reality hit me she was trapped in there I had to get her out I ran past the crowds off people shoving them out of the way making it to the entrance of the school yanking the doors open running inside

Patricia'sPOV

I was in the middle of English we were doing A test I needed some time to thin k about it so I asked miss to go to the toilet she let me so I made my way in here I leaned against the sin k resting my head on the mirror I was there for a couple of minutes only I swear I heard the fire alarm go off I should have left I only thought it was a drill so I stayed in there a bit longer then went to leave I reached for the handle wrapping my hand around it only to feel my hand sting and throb I yelped in pain looking at my had to see a bright pink blistering mark across my hand I looked out the window that peered into the canteen orange flames where flickering everywhere and now I'm stuck in here I'm scared and I can't get out I'm going to die aren't I, I let tears roll down my hot check smoke was slowly starting to fill the room I started coughing and chocking covering my mouth with my not burnt hand I took of my blazer wedging it under the door to stop the smoke it didn't stop it completely but just enough for me to see a window look out at the front of the school I ran over to it I wouldn't open I pushed it as hard as I could I wouldn't budge I soon gave up and started banging on it really loudly

"HELP SOMEONE HELP HELP HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" I cried sobbing no one came I curled up in a ball in the corner waiting for darkness to take over

EddiesPOV 

"yaker" I yelled running up the halls I reached the canteen I was consumed in flames except from a small part off the room leading to the girls bathroom I was risky but I had to get her out I ran for it I probably got several burns on my arms and face but I didn't care I kicked open the door to see Patricia curled up in a ball in the corner I ran over to her she was passed out

"Patricia" I shock her "wake up please baby come back to me baby please" I got no response I picked her up bridle style and ran out of the room down the halls her eyes slowly fluttered open as we got outside

"Patricia thank god you're okay I thought I lost you back there "I kissed her forehead she gasped

"Eddie your arms"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine I'm glad to have you back" I sighed stroking her check

"I love you" she said nuzzling in closer to me I just smiled

"I love you too" I carried her back to my dad and the rest of the teachers she got put in an ambulance for all the smoke she breathed in and the burns on her left hand I just held her close the hole journey happy that I had her safe

**Hope you liked that please please please review and I will update tomorrow or even tonight If I get 3 or more reviews xoxoxox thanks **


End file.
